


Screams of the Damned

by Quirkyfries



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Help, How convenient, I Tried, Little Larimar doesn’t get it but her hearts in the right place, Sorry if characters aren’t accurate, aka my favorite gems beat the shit out of someone who deserves it, also what to do with human problems, babies first fanfic, filled with headcanons I know, i didn’t proofread this welp, i looked up how to confront a child abuser for this don’t @ me, jesus take the wheel, little Larimar likes screams, no beta we die like men, snowflake obsidian is good person, steven teaches english, theres not much content for little Larimar and snowflake obsidian and I Will Change That, tw warnings for abuse, tw warnings for violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyfries/pseuds/Quirkyfries
Summary: A little boy asks for help.Little Larimar and Snowflake Obsidian will never not help those who need it.Enter child abuser.
Relationships: Little Larimar and Snowflake Obsidian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

A few days after the boardwalk returned to normal (as normal as it gets, anyway) the little home world gems couldn’t have been happier.

Bixbite enjoyed working at the pizza place.

Multiple quartz’ loved their jobs running Funland.

Little Larimar took joy in hearing children’s shouts of glee.

Nephrite liked skywriting with uncle Andy.

Snowflake Obsidian also loved their job as a snow cone salesperson.

No gem could’ve been happier.

...

The stream of beach city citizens had lessened now, as the sun would be setting in a few hours.  
A little boy, about as tall as Little Larimar, came up to said gems’ prize stand.  
“Hello, human child! Would you like a prize?” Little Larimar asked, gesturing to the multitude of trinkets and stuffed animals on display.  
The little boy said nothing, but slipped her a note.  
Larimar took the small piece of paper, barely recognizing the English words (Steven has been teaching human languages at little homeschool)  
Which read: I need help. My mom’s been hitting me all day after school. Please hide me.  
Little Larimar didn’t know what a mom was, but she did know a cry for help when she saw one.

“Please tell me where your ‘mom’ resides, and I will do what I can.”

...

After telling Snowflake the situation, they immediately agreed to help little Larimar. She told the kid to stay behind her counter with stuffed animals to comfort/hide him.  
“Snowflake! We must to go confront a human!” She said, after reading the note aloud to her friend.  
“ Shouldn’t we get Steven to help? “ they’d asked, already packing up the snow-cone cart.  
“This is urgent! Steven is not here!” She exclaimed, “A ‘mom’ is hurting a human boy! Steven told us that was bad, and to help in any way we can!”

“True, but he said to call somebody!” Snowflake said.  
“Yes, but we don’t have anyone to call at the moment! We don’t even know where a police is!”  
Sighing, Snowflake agreed.  
“Let’s go confront the human.”

...


	2. Chapter 2

The pair of gems made their way to the house the little boy said his ‘mom’ was, listening closely in case anybody tried to ambush them. Being used to fighting in a war, you really can’t blame them.  
The wind brought cool air, making this part of Beach City eerie-like.   
Snow crunches under black and clue boots when the pair arrive. 

Little Larimar knocked on a red door, earning a surprised ruffle from inside, sounding like someone shoving something aside.   
The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking lady.   
“What do you freaks want?” She spat, giving Snowflake and Larimar a once-over.  
“Excuse me, we were wondering if you know a little boy, about my friends height? He said he needed help with his, ahem, homework..?” Snowflake asked, gesturing to Little Larimar.   
“I haven’t seen him in the last hour, no, do you know where he is? He ran away again...” she added the last part quieter than the rest.   
“Do you know why he has run away?” Little Larimar said.  
“Oh, the kid can’t take discipline and tough love, he’ll learn.” She replied, eyeing Snowflake (who was much, much taller than her)  
“Steven told us that-“ Little Larimar was cut off when she was pulled in, and thrown aside.   
“If you want that little thing back, you’ll never mention that Steven kid or whatever he says in my house.” She glared at Snowflake Obsidian, who reached out for little Larimar a second too late. They were surprised at the sudden change in her behavior, preparing for a fight.  
Little Larimar recovered quickly, turning around to get a quick view of the living room...  
That was covered in blood.

“Lady, whose insides are this?”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
Said lady tried to shut the door in Snowflakes face, only to have it blown off its hinges the moment it closed.  
“I don’t know, or care, who you are, but Steven said that human insides should never be visible and if it is to do anything in our power to stop it (humanely), and I’m thinking it’s not yours.”  
The lady sputtered, backing up into little Larimar, who tripped her over her back.  
In a desperate attempt, she kicked at little Larimar and knocked over a side-table in front of Snowflake.  
The kick sent Larimar back a foot or two, sending snowflake to put little Larimar behind them.   
“Look, we were going to tell a police about you after we’ve confirmed you hurt a kid needlessly, but you just made it a whole lot worse for yourself.” Snowflake growled, preparing to hurl themself at this mean lady (I’ll call her Beatrice to make it easier) before Larimar stepped in.  
“We only came for one thing, and we will get it wether you like it or not.” Little Larimar said, rubbing where she was kicked. Not even a second later she bared her claw-like fingers, perfect for carving ice and humans/gems if need be.   
Beatrice started throwing things, the serrated knife under the carpet was flung and bounced off Snowflakes shoulder plates, the glass shard cut through larimar’s sleeve, a bat was picked up and flung, which Little Larimar cut through before it hit anything. Snowflake flung the fallen flower stand aside with a thud on carpet. Beatrice stood up, making a mad dash to the kitchen.  
“What do you heathens want from me?!” She shrieked, steak knife in hand.  
“We need for you to confirm that you have hurt a human child without warning of any sort, and then we’ll turn you in.” Snowflake repeated, cracking their knuckles.  
“Wether you like it or not.”  
Beatrice took a belt from the floor, brandishing it like a whip.   
“We don’t need to fight, we can talk this out-“  
Before anybody could take another step, Beatrice quickly shuffled through a drawer, pulling out a gun. Snowflake reacted quickly, pulling little Larimar behind a metal shield from their gem right as the crazy woman started firing.  
“Get that gun away from her, that thing might poof or shatter us. I’ll go forward, you find a way behind her. This ain’t the war, we can negotiate.” Snowflake said over various gunshots. Little Larimar nodded.  
Having fought in a war, this was just as serious as the next being who could kill them. Doesn’t mean they weren’t used to it.  
Pulling out a shield of her own, Larimar ducked under a knife that embedded itself hilt-deep in the cheap wallpaper behind her and leapt toward an open cabinet. The bullets rained down, seemingly endless. Multiple bullets have already embedded themselves everywhere, in the walls, furniture, shields, windows, etc.  
Snowflake stepped forward, the shield was made for effectiveness, but couldn’t stand its own for long. The woman backed up, still shooting. It’s a bit surprising that the neighbors haven’t heard yet, or if they did they didn’t do anything about it. Much less call the police.   
Little Larimar pulled out a glass plate, seemingly unimportant, and smashed it to get Beatrice’s’ attention. The gunfire stopped for a split second, which was just enough for Snowflake to step forward and knock the gun out of her hands with the shield. 

What they didn’t know was that the little boy from earlier that day followed the pair of gems to the house...

...with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: bismuth made a ton of weapons and such for gems who weren’t made to fight, which was a lot.
> 
> I’m just going to leave this here, don’t @ me

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while looking for content of my two fave gems, but if you don’t see it, make it.
> 
> (Also, I feel like this chapter was short, sorry. Did I do good? Idk)


End file.
